Feraldra
The Feraldra was a space phenomena in the Miser System that directly affected the major planet in the system, Misery. When the phenomenon started, there was no information on what had caused it, what exactly it was, what it would do, and most importantly, how to get rid of it. It was a large gaseous cloud, made up of bright lights and vibrant colors. The space cloud was interfering with the communications of the system and stopping them from speaking with anyone outside of the system in addition. Furthermore, it was creating complications with hyperspace travel. It hadn’t made the travel impossible, just harder to do, though there had been cases of someone shooting off on a vector completely different than what they had put into their navcomputer. Thus, the problem was a serious one, considering the importance of Misery. With Misery being one of the largest ore deposits in the Muir Corporation’s holdings, Misery was very strategic. While, mining had been okayed on a small portion of the ore deposits to keep the rest in case something happened to other supplies, there was a large amount of freighter traffic coming in and out of the system. Also, the system was one of the largest staging grounds for the Muir Corporation Navy and so it was of vital importance to the Muir’s ability to defend their territories and to commence offensive operations. It was decided that a team of SpecOps-N soldiers would go into the cloud to ascertain just what it was and how it's effects could be stopped. The Muir knew that just in case something happened, they needed more firepower and more expertise. They called in Erik Muir and his padawan, Isaac Bel'kaar. The two journeyed to Misery and then into the Feraldra. What the team found was rather interesting. When they, along with the Muir SpecOps assigned to them, entered the space cloud, they discovered that it was more akin to a bubble. There was something inside of the bubble, something that they hadn’t expected to be there, at all. Inside the bubble was a ship that was near the size of an Executor-class Super Star Destroyer. The ship captured them, the aliens on board turning out to be benign. They introduced themselves as Bahkran, a supremely advanced and powerful race of aliens. Their hyperdrive utilized a sophisticated set of technology, of the Bahkran’s own creation, and had broken down. The space cloud was actually a leak of the special chemical used in their hyperdrive, and when the chemical turned unstable, it was what caused the anomalies in communication equipment and the inability to properly utilize vessels’ hyperdrives. Even if the leak was patched up, the Bahkran wouldn’t be able to travel with the amount that they had. More needed to be synthesized before the Bahkran could leave. It seemed as though all hope was lost. There was no way for the Muir to move the leaked chemicals or to nullify its effects. The Bahkran couldn’t do it themselves; otherwise they would have done it already. There seemed to be nothing that could be done, until the leader of the Bahkran mentioned the Eldar. As it turned out, the Eldar were a race that were known to the Bahkran, having served them as willing servants in the distant past. Their connection to the Force allowed them to manipulate the chemical and help clear it away so the anomaly wouldn't exist anymore. As soon as the leaders of the Eldar were told of what was happening, they mobilized at an incredible speed, since they knew of the Bahkran and when the Bahkran had been their masters, they had been incredibly kind and generous to the Eldar. They came and began the process of moving and destroying the leaked chemicals. Unfortunately, the Bahkran themselves had splintered into different groups. A contingent of Bahkran arrived, who where renegades from the rest of the Bahkran. This ship that was in Misery was a representative of that Bahkran government. The renegades had been searching for the ship and now they attacked. Isaac and Erik joined the battle alongside the Bahkran and the Muir, taking down countless enemy fighters and eventually taking control of an enemy battlecruiser. The battle was incredibly high pitched and fast paced. After the battle, the Bahkran were cleared to leave and did. Isaac and Erik's journey continued onwards to another random system, with the Bahkran promising to render aid to the Muir whenever they needed it, particularly to Isaac or Erik. After the battle, the Feraldra was negated and disappeared. Along with it, the effects of that it had caused ceased to trouble the Muir. Category: MirrodinCategory: Science